


Princess Mickey Peach

by ronans



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, prompt, season 5, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Mandy waking up at night and hears something in the living room. She hears that it's Mickey and Ian, and thinks they're having sex but they're just playing video games. Set before she leaves. - <a href="http://southsidemilkovich.tumblr.com/post/111924796379/hey-if-youre-still-taking-prompts-i-have-an">kieren---walker</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Mickey Peach

Her back aches from sleeping on the floor but she’s used to it. She’s been more wary lately, and for good reason, so it doesn’t take much to wake her up anymore.

This time, Mandy startles awake at a loud groan and huffs, pushing herself up to glare over at the bed, _her_ old bed. Kenyatta’s still out cold, though, which is confusing. She’d been ready to tell him to shut the fuck up.

‘Fucking hell, Ian!’ Mandy frowns at the sound of her brother’s muted voice, squinting in the dark. So Mickey’s responsible for the noise, then.

‘You like that? Huh? You like that? Fucking _suck it_!’ she hears. Again, it’s loud, but kind of muffled at the same time, travelling through the walls. Her eyes widen in realisation and mild horror and she stands up immediately, shucking off her covers. Oh fuck no. Mandy’s about five seconds away from throwing up in her mouth. It’s one thing hearing _about_ her brother and best friend’s activities, and it’s a whole other thing _actually_ hearing it in real time.

She swings open her bedroom door, _just_ as Ian says, ‘Take it like a fucking man, Mickey.’

 _Fucking gross_. She charges into the living room (because that’s definitely where the sex noises are coming from and she’s pissed that they’re not even confining it to Mickey’s room), already yelling.

‘What the _fuck_ is wrong with you guys, I _sit_ th-‘ She stops abruptly and takes in the sight before her.

‘Shit, sorry, Mandy, we didn’t mean to wake you. You should come join us, I can’t sleep,’ Ian says, fingers flying over his controller. Mickey just narrows his eyes at his sister, lowering his controller and effectively letting his character – Princess Peach? Mickey Milkovich chose Princess Peach… Okay – crash into the wall of the race track.

‘What was that?’ Mickey asks suspiciously. Ian seems oblivious to Mickey’s sudden lack of participation, still keeping on with the game.

Mandy smoothes down her baggy t-shirt and then runs her hands through her blonde hair, suddenly feeling awkward about her misinterpretation. ‘What was what?’

‘You were gonna say something about… sitting down?’ Mickey says, and there’s this look in his eyes that says he knows exactly what his sister thought was going on here.

Mandy rolls her eyes and shakes her head, focusing her gaze on the TV screen as Ian’s Toad flies off the track and into a pool of lava. Ian cackles and then sighs, nudging Mickey’s leg with his own.

‘C’mon, Mickey, I just fell in fuckin’ lava and I’m still beating you!’

‘Are you assholes actually playing Mario Kart at four in the fucking morning?’ Mandy says incredulously.

‘Ian couldn’t sleep,’ Mickey reminds her, turning back around on the sofa so he’s looking back at the screen. Mandy presses her lips together and watches as Ian crosses the finish line, cheering.

He throws his arms in the air and swivels around so he can grin at Mandy. ‘I won!’

Mandy frowns at Ian and nods her head. ‘Yeah, I can see that.’

Ian tones down his smile and drops his arms. He stares over at Mandy for a while before he suddenly snatches Mickey’s controller out of his hands.

‘The fuck you doin’, I was nearly finished,’ Mickey complains, watching as Ian stands up and makes his way over to Mandy, offering her the controller instead.

‘C’mon, have a race with me. Mickey sucks so you can have his controller.’

‘Ay!’ Mickey says through a laugh. Mandy flicks her eyes between them before a slow smile spreads across her lips and she takes the controller off Ian.

‘You’re on.’

‘Yes!’ Ian chuckles before sitting back down on the couch, this time a lot closer to Mickey, and Mandy’s pretty sure it’s not only to do with making extra room for her.

‘We never really hang out anymore,’ she comments, opening up the menu screen. ‘Not that I want you waking me up this early in the fucking morning because you bomb at Mario Kart _specifically_ to become a regular thing.’

Ian slings his arm around Mandy’s shoulders. ‘We should do shit like this more often.’

Mandy smiles at her best friend and then glances back at the screen. She's reminded of a key detail of her brother's gaming preferences as it’s displaying the character selection page and she laughs at her default character.

‘Princess Peach, Mick? Really?’

Mickey rolls his eyes and grumbles under his breath. ‘Fuck you.’

Mandy beams as Ian leans in and kisses Mickey. ‘It’s pretty adorable, Mick.’ Mickey crosses his arms and glances away, but Mandy can see there’s a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

‘Well, I for one am glad that this turned out a lot more PG than I anticipated,’ Mandy sighs, scrolling through the characters.

‘ _Oh_ , you thought we were _fucking_ ,’ Ian says, grinning, much to Mickey and Mandy’s amusement. ‘Nah, I wore Mickey out a while ago.’

_Fucking gross._

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm still taking prompts :)](http://southsidemilkovich.tumblr.com)


End file.
